Prizme
Prizme is a magnifying grass hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a strong healer and spellcaster whose healing and offense spells increase in power per other spells casted. He has the ability to create illusory duplicates of allies that can do exactly what they do... for a limited time. Overview Prizme, the Prism Master Damage: 5/10 Utility: 4/10 Survivability: 3/10 Complexity: 7/10 Role: Support Sub-Role: Healer, Nuker, Utility Almanac Entry: A group of zombie scientists hypothesized a really really strange yet interesting question: Is it possible that there are other realities? And if so, how could we access them? Dimension travel was already a key narrative element in a lot of science fiction, but this time these zombies are about to make fiction reality. By studying the various dimensions of a physical object, starting from 1-dimensional plane, to 2-dimensional plane, and then 3-dimensional plane, the zombies eventually encountered the 4-dimensional plane, better known as a "tesseract". Zombie architects recreated the tesseract into a huge structure made of glass and mirrors. The experiment goes like this: The tesseract is made out of many mirrors and several prisms where the lights of a spotlight will get pass. The experiment was deemed dangerous, so zombies used a pot of grass as a specimen. Several grasses later, nothing happened. Well, up until Grass-Specimen P was placed in the giant tesseract. The zombies are desperate to get some results, so this time they did the dumb and zombie thing to do: use ultraviolet radiation through the prism. They did, and then all they saw was a huge flash. The light bounced from mirror to mirror, going through concentrated glass which overheated the beam of light into particle levels. The grass was caught in the middle of the luminescent clash. Outside, the zombies cranked up the power but this caused the reactor to overload, and the tesseract is about to burst. The zombies evacuated the laboratory after everything went out of control. And several seconds later, the lab blew up. The explosion emitted an unusual radiation which flashed through a 2500 mile radius, decimating any organic form caught in the blast including the zombie scientist. What remained in the ashes is the potted grass which grew a crystalline head... and several eyes. It gained sentience. It was curious about the place it happen to appear on, saying it's a being from a different dimension. Seeing the destruction he caused, he used his light to reverse the destruction caused by his creation. The flora we brought back from destruction, but the zombies are completely gone. Questioning his very existence, he goes on a journey in discovering the new plane he is on. he calls himself Prizme, the Prism Master. Gameplay: Prizme is a spell-reliant support hero who gains more healing power and spell damage if other allies or enemies cast abilities around him. He can then exploit this bonus with his burst healing ability, being able to heal a single target with great amounts while also healing others around said target for a small amount. The same ability can also be used for damaging foes. Speaking of damage, he can place a Prism Bomb which has a ticking fuse and will explode doing damage and knockback. The catch is it increases in power the more it is attacked or damaged by skillshots, which can be applied by both ally and enemy attacks. His mirror barrier will not protect allies that much but attackers will receive damage if ever they attack a protected ally. His ultimates are excellent utility tools. Whether it is to amplify healing received and lower magic defense, or creating a near-perfect duplicate of an ally, Prizme's ability arsenal can sure turn the tides of battle. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1490 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.8 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.1 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 63 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 2.5 Attack Speed (APS): 0.9 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Proto-synthesis When an ally or enemy around Prizme casts a basic ability, Prizme's healing or spell damage are amplified by 4%, maxing out to 40%. The buff persists for 20 seconds, and refreshing every time another spell is cast by either an ally or enemy around Prizme. After the grass was exposed to intense spectrum energy while being in the Prism Plane, it is able to store particle energy released in the air and then use it to energize its newfound supernatural traits. NOTE: *Does not get charges from auto-cast and toggle types of abilities. Basic Abilities Spectrum Beam (Q) Prizme shoots a ray of spectrum light at an ally or enemy, doing 425 (5% per level) healing or magical damage depending on the target. If there are any other unit around the main target, they will alo be healed/damaged by 30% the base beam effect (reducing the min beam's effect in the process. For every other unit around the main target, the min beam's effect is reduced by 5%, doing 50% heal/harm from the main beam and 10% heal/harm o the other units. The prism shard of the Prism Plane is sealed on the grass specimen, completely turning it sentient. The light it collected can be released to reconstruct or decimate physical forms at will. Reflection Field (W) Prizme surrounds a target ally with a wall of mirrors that revolve around them, granting them 25% defense lasting for 2.5 seconds. During this duration, if the ally is attacked, then the mirror will shoot a quick beam of light at the attacker, doing 140 (+5% per level) magical damage to them. Additionally, any non-piercing skillshot that hits the target while the barrier is active is reflected back, doing 75% more damage. One way to access the Prism Plane is for the specimen to me in between two mirrors with a light source coming from above and below. Thoug mortals can only see a quick glance of the mysterious realm, Prizme himself can create literal portals of parallel cause-and-effects. Prism Bomb (E) Prizme places a medium-sized crystal shard on a target point. The shard will explode in 5 seconds, doing 280 (+5% per level) magical damage as well as knocking back enemies. During the duration, the crystal can block off skillshots as well as take both ally and enemy attack damage. Doing so will increase the crystal's explosion damage by 6% per attack. Prizme is able to materialize photon particles and turn it into a pseudo-physical material. Though this material is not a true physical object and will eventually perish into a violent burst of energy. Ultimate Abilities Magnified Zone ® Prizme creates a field of rainbows and prisms in a large target area. Any ally inside the circle will receive 45% amplified healing from all source (including health regeneration lifesteal). Enemies inside the field will also lose 25% resistance while inside. The circle will last for 6 seconds or until Prizme is moved out of the area. Prizme projects an alternate dimension where energy effects are further amplified to superorganic levels. Perfect Image ® Prizme creates an illusion duplicate of a target ally. The illusion receives 100% more damage and does 50% less damage, but they can copy the original hero's basic abilities whenever they cast one. The image will last for 12 seconds. By manipulating prism particles from the otherworldly plane, Prizme is able to create a temporary yet nearly perfect duplicate of any existing organisms who can do exactly what they do. Talents Level 1 *Rainbow Reticle - QUEST: Do 2250 damage with Spectrum Beam's refraction beams. REWARD: Spectrum Beam's effects are now permanently boosted by 35% and can now grant defense boost or reduction to allies and enemies respectively. *Light Saving - Proto-synthesis also increase Prizme's energy regeneration by 4 per charge. *Glorified Glass - Reflection Field lasts for 1 more second and now grants 35% defense. Level 4 *Optic Laser Surgery - Spectrum Beam's primary beam causes blindness to enemies. Blindness lasts for 2 turns. *Mirror Ping Pong - Refraction Field's reflected beams now bounce of to 2 more targets, dealing 25% lesser damage. *Energy Repurposing - Prism Bomb recovers Prizme's energy by 20 per hero hit. Level 7 *Mirror Treatment - When an ally with Reflection Fields is affected with a healing ability, the weakest nearby ally (prioritizing heroes) will be hit by a beam of healing light that heals them for 150 (+5% per level) health. *Harder Than Diamonds - Reflection Field's duration refreshes by 0.2 seconds be attack the target receive. Refreshes by 0.5 second if a skillshot was reflected. *Polished Rock - Prizme gains 5% additional defense ever time he is hit by an enemy ability, persisting for 5 seconds and maxing out to 25%. Level 10 *Magnified Zone - Prizme creates a field of rainbows and prisms in a large target area. Any ally inside the circle will receive 45% amplified healing from all source (including health regeneration lifesteal). Enemies inside the field will also lose 25% resistance while inside. The circle will last for 6 seconds or until Prizme is moved out of the area. *Perfect Image - Prizme creates an illusion duplicate of a target ally. The illusion receives 100% more damage and does 50% less damage, but they can copy the original hero's basic abilities whenever they cast one. The image will last for 12 seconds. Level 13 *Ocular Override - For every charge of Proto-synthesis, Prizme's basic ability cooldown is reduced by 3%. *Refraction Recover - Spectrum Beam's refracted beams now heal for 20% more without powering down the initial beam even more. *Fractal Blast - Prism Bomb's explosion leaves smaller crystalline shards in randomized points of the explosion radius. These crystals have a 2 second explosion timer and does 90 (+5% per level) magical damage in very small areas as well as a 20% stacking slow. Level 16 *Supercharged Prism - Spectrum Beam can now target Prism Bomb. Doing so will cause small refracted beams to hit all allies and enemies within the Prism Bomb's area, healing/harming them for 30% the initial beam's effect. Doing this will amplify the prism's explosion damage by 10%. *Thermoluminescence Unleashed - Proto-synthesis also increases Prizme's basic attack damage by the same percentage. *Particle Dislocation - (Active) Prizme teleports a target ally towards him, granting them +15% spell power and 25% cooldown reduction to their basic abilities. 60 second cooldown. Level 20 *Gleam Hill Zone - Magnified Zone now causes allies to move 30% faster and immune to all slow effects. *Illusory Fusion - If the Perfect Clone is destroyed, then the original hero is healed for 600 (+5% per level) health. *Photon Iso-Dart - Proto-synthesis can now be activated to use up all current charges to shoot a single arrow of light on a skillshot, doing 35 (+5% per level) magical damage per charge. *Blinging Eruption - Prism Bomb now heals allies by 110 (+5% per level), increased by 5% per damage it absorbed. Quotations Start of Battle *The Prism Prime! *Prizme emerges to a new plane of existence. *The energies call upon me. Moving *Levitating! *Approaching the speed of light. *Zipping through the fabrics of space. *Where the light grows, the grass goes. *Relocating to a new point of spacial trajectory. Attacking *Beams out! *Annihilate potential threat. *My energies are rather harmful against orgnanic cells. *Your tissues shall be diminished, one cut from another. *So harming it is, then. Vanquishing a Hero *Your cells are assimilated. *You cant survive further exposure to prismic energies. *Did more harm than help there. *Physical material is so fragile. *You got more than just a skin burn. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *The solar pst-nebular body favors me in this encounter. (Sunny or Keth Raz) *Juglans shell is tough. But it is not enough to protect yourself from my otherworldly radiation. (Wally) *You turned brown. I though solar radiation is suppose to make plant leaves green. (Jabquez) *No deep and dark abyssal being can hide from my prism light. (Kelpenhaul) *You only emit weak optic luminescence in your sightng pupils. (Lazero) *Such foul energy shall be contained somewhere else. (Wizlock) *Your science cannot comprehend the anomaly that is my proto-synthetic wavelengths. (Zombnik) *None can hide from the spectrum of the prism manifested. (Ace or Kinoko) *You managed to manipulate strong wavelengths to materialize a barrier, yet you lack the proper force to maintain its shape. (ByteMarc) Dying *The light fades. *My time in this plae is over. *Conscience retreat. *Shattered... *I can't feel... the energies... Respawning *Back to this realm! *Light will never cease! Especially my spectrum light. *In every stormm, there is always a rainbow. *Death, huh? What a weird experience. *Diamond is unbreakable. Humorous Certain lines said by clicking him multiple times. *Before physical material and atoms came to be in this universe, there was light. *I may look like a mere piece of grass. Easy to be cut, plucked out. But you can find me rather hard to deal with. *Contrary to popular belief, magnifying grass are made out of diamond crystals. That is rather untrue. For our material is part protoplasmic particles from the Prism Plane and one part quartz. *I bend my form through my will over the Prism Plane. Usually in involves wiggling my hips. *Sleeping. It was a great experience. I came to see even more planes that I haven't touched. *In sleeping, I get a thousand hugs from ten million lightning bugs. As they try to teach me how to dance. *Who's ready to party?! I brought the glowsticks. *There are many kinds of spectrum. Spectrum of light, spectrum of sound, spectrum of dimensions. But there is one spectrum we shall not speak out of, if you want to keep peace and balance in the universe. *You may ask, "What's the secret of your healing powers"? I have no definite answer. I can only say that my Crazy Diamond can heal anything with a punch. Ultimate Ability Magnified Zone *Enter my magnified zone! *Energies in the air, amp up for you enter my field. *The Prism Plane is open for everyone. Perfect Clone *Protoprismic particles, form to a physical image that mimics the shape and form of my chosen ally. *Just like looking at a mirror. *Looking good there, ally.